Cyber Ouran
by some random gal
Summary: Two friends are chatting on msn one night. Suddenly, something happens and they find themselves in Ouran Host Club. watch as they go through humour, romance and drama. AU-ish i think. Co-written with Uber-cute-chibi.
1. Chapter 1

Cyber Ouran

Chapter 1

Some Random Gal: HEY! Some Random Gal here!

Uber-Cute-Chibi: And this is Uber-Cute-Chibi!

SRG: I'm really excited about our first work together!

UCC: I'm not.

SRG: O_o…*goes into corner and starts to grow mushrooms*

UCC: -_-"…hey…don't turn into Tamaki on me.

SRG: *continues growing mushrooms*

UCC: I was kidding. Geez.

SRG: *Gets up* ANIWAY!

UCC: O_o…she's really like Tamaki….

SRG: heheh. I just want to say where we got the idea from. UCC and I talk on msn and we like to annoy anime characters in the chat box world. It was so much fun that we decided to share what we did with all of you readers.

UCC: A few warnings. Those not into boyXboy better leave. There's a bit of twincest in here because a certain SOMEONE likes to match make boys in the chat box world. *looks at me*

SMG: *innocent* Well, now that that's out of the way…

UCC: Time to get on with the story!

* * *

Satsuki's POV

I finished the last sentence and stretched and flexed my fingers, stiff from writing. I dumped my homework carelessly into my bag and then headed into the kitchen. Where'd everybody go? A note was on the table.

Satsuki,

We've gone to visit your auntie. We asked if you wanted to come but you didn't respond so we left. If you're hungry, get a hot meal from the freezer. We'll be back in around 2 hours.

Mum

I scoffed at the two hours bit. They say that but often get carried away talking. That's good for me though. I let out an evil snicker, something I only do when there is no one around. I got onto the computer and signed into my msn. I felt myself smile fondly when I see one person online: Mitsuko. I haven't met Mitsuko in person, but we immediately became friends when we started talking a little. She liked my real personality that I only show in what I call the 'chat box world' and that was why I liked her. I called her the sister I never had.

_Some Random Gal: Evening Mit-chan_

_Uber-Cute-Chibi: Saki-chan!_

_Some Random Gal: How've u been?_

_Uber-Cute-Chibi: Bored until ur here._

_Some Random Gal: awwww. Thanx. That's sweet._

_Uber-Cute-Chibi: :)_

_Some Random Gal: :)_

_Uber-Cute-Chibi: I wanna annoy an anime character._

_Some Random Gal: Don't u always?_

_Uber-Cute-Chibi: ….I wanna annoy Kyoya._

_Some Random Gal: and then she goes to change the subject…_

I smiled though. We often have imaginary 'trips' to what we call the 'anime worlds'. We recently went to the 'Ouran' world and I made Kyoya seem like a jerk. Mitsuko seems to have a fun time beating him up.

_Some Random Gal: well, Im bored to anyway. Lets go_

_Uber-Cute-Chibi: YAY!_

_Some Random Gal: TO THE OURAN WORLD!_

Something happened then. As soon as I pressed the enter button to send that message, the screen acted funny. It suddenly flashed white and the light from the screen got brighter and brighter until my eyes couldn't stand it and I had to close them. Then felt as if I was being sucked into the computer, which was crazy of course but I really felt like I was being dragged away from my seat and the chair was rolling with me in my attempt to stay on it. Finally, I couldn't handle the pressure of what was dragging me any more and flew, and I mean flew, off my seat and into the computer screen. Next I felt like I was flying through something, like a tornado. I briefly wondered if this was what Dorothy form the Wizard of Oz felt like. The suddenly it stopped and I landed with a loud thump accompanied with a crash. Then something else heavy fell on top of me

* * *

SRG: YAY! The first chapter done! I'm so proud of myself!

UCC: Me too! But I'm not in this one much…

SRG: What you're experiencing at the time is in the next chappy.

UCC: YAY!

SRG: …

UCC: Huh? What's wrong?

SRG: Nothing. Well, time for us to wrap up.

UCC: Yup!

Us: SEE YOU IN CHAPPY TWO!

p.s: sorry if it's short…-_-"


	2. Chapter 2

UCC-This is Uber-Cute-Chibi!

SRG: And Some Random Gal

UCC: YAY! I got to write this one this time!

SRG: I'm sure you had fun with it.

UCC: hehehehehehehehehe….

SRG: -_-"….ur scaring me

UCC: *angel*

SRG: Um…anyway….read!

UCC: You heard her! READ!

* * *

Mitsuko's POV

I closed the book I was reading and threw it across my room. We had to read the whole book for homework, so I was happy I had finished reading it. I walked out to the kitchen. No one was home. I could tell because the house was quite. A note was on the table.

Mitsuko,

I've gone out with your father. We didn't ask if you wanted to come because you were doing your homework. If you get hungrY I'm sure you can make yourself something to nibble on. We will be back in a few hours.

Mum.

"Yeah. A few hours meaning a whole night." I said rolling my eyes. When ever they went out, they would come back around ten at night. I walked over to the computer and signed into msn. Only two people where on, one of my cousins and a friend of mine. I started at the screen, I was getting bored because I had nothing to do. Then I smiled when someone signed in. It was Satsuki. I had never met her, but we became friends almost as soon as we had started talking.

_Some Random Gal: Evening Mit-chan_

_Uber-Cute-Chibi: Saki-chan!_

_Some Random Gal: How've u been?_

_Uber-Cute-Chibi: Bored until ur here._

_Some Random Gal: awwww. Thanx. That's sweet._

_Uber-Cute-Chibi: :)_

_Some Random Gal: :)_

_Uber-Cute-Chibi: I wanna annoy an anime character._

_Some Random Gal: Don't u always?_

_Uber-Cute-Chibi: ….I wanna annoy Kyoya._

_Some Random Gal: and then she goes to change the subject…_

I laughed. We had a 'trip' to what we called 'anime worlds' almost every time we talked on msn. We went to 'Ouran' not to long ago. Satsuki made Kyoya seem like a jerk, and I had fun beating up.

_Some Random Gal: well, Im bored to anyway. Lets go_

_Uber-Cute-Chibi: YAY!_

_Some Random Gal: TO THE OURAN WORLD!_

When the message come up, the screen started to act suddenly flashed white and the light from the screen got brighter and brighter until my eyes couldn't stand it and I had to close them. It then started to feel like I was getting sucked into the computer. I know how crazy it sounds, but it's true. I was holding onto the chair as tight as I could, but I couldn't handle it. The pressure of what was pulling me was to strong, and I flew, and when I say flew, I mean I flew. I flew into the computer screen. Then I felt like I was flying, like I had been sucked into a tornado. Then suddenly it stopped. I heard a loud thump, and then I hit the ground with a crash. I knew I had landed on something, something that said 'oof!'

* * *

UCC: Heheheheheh….I'm happy.

SRG:…I can tell.

UCC: I hope you readers like this chapter! You better, because if you don't…

SRG: Don't threaten the readers please.

UCC:….Time to wrap

Both: SEE YOU IN CHAPTER THREE!


	3. Chapter 3

SRG: Some Random Gal

UCC: And Uber-Cute-Chibi

SRG: NO ONES REVIEWING! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

UCC: *in a boat* stop crying…you're flooding the room.

SRG: but-but…*sniff*

UCC: Just threaten them that if they don't review you'll stalk them down and cut them out with a chain saw.

SRG: …um…

UCC: What?

SRG: Uh…nothing….so readers…um…review or…what she said.

UCC: Yeah! Now…

SRG: It is time for you…

Both: TO START READING CHAPPIE 3!!!

* * *

Cyber Ouran

Chapter 3

Satsuki's POV

I felt something moderately heavy land on me. I felt the wind shoot out of me. The thing then moved. It was a person. 'Get off me please…' I gasped.

'Oh, sorry!' A girl's voice replied. After she got off and I caught my breath, I looked at the person who fell on me. She had blond hair cut in an anime style (I felt myself go slightly jealous) and deep dark brown eyes that looked almost black, like mine. I looked at her build. She looked feminine but when I looked at her arms, especially her fists, I saw that she can pack a punch if she wanted to, just like she does when we talk on msn. I then noticed that I was staring, but the girl didn't notice as she was doing the same. I was the one to first come out of the staring trance, but she was the one to first speak.

'…Satsuki?'

'Mitsuko?' We stared a little longer. '…You look good.'

'So do you.' I smiled and Mitsuko did the same. Then she frowned.

'What just happened?' I frowned as well.

'I have no idea.' Then we both did the comical thinking look by putting our fingers on our chin.

'Where did they come from?!' Said a rough husky voice.

'If I had to answer, out of the air.' Said a voice almost identical, but more soft.

'Are the ladies hurt?' Cried a noble, yet childish voice.

'They broke all the cups.' Said a cute kiddy voice.

'Ah.' A deep baritone voice commented.

'Haruhi, it's added to your debt.' Said a deep, composed voice.

'Eh?!' The voice sounded feminine. Both of us had frozen listening to the conversation behind us.

'…Mitsuko…those voices…are they…?'

'But it can't be…could it?' We both nodded and then, slowly, turned around. It was what we thought. There, right behind us, was the whole Ouran Host Club. Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori, Mitskuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin and Haruhi Fujioka 'Satsuki, am I dreaming?'

'I was going to ask you that Mitsuko…' We stared at the handsome boys, and one girl, and they were staring at us. Then Hunny ran up to us, flowers surrounding him.

'Are you ok?' Mitsuko suddenly hugged him.

'AH! HE'S SO CUTE!!!' Mori, who was staring at Mitsuko intently, relaxed. Tamaki stepped forward.

'And who would you two princesses be?' We got off the table we landed on and shook the glass off our pajamas.

'I'm Satsuki, nickname Saki.'

'I'm Mitsuko, nickname Mit-chan. And quit with the princess thing.' A lightening bolt appeared in the background and Tamaki went into a corner. I smiled at the act that Tamaki was famous for doing, and then sighed.

'We aren't worthy for your attention.' I flattered. Tamaki stood up and a scent of roses flooded the room.

'I see.' He said smiling his host smile. 'But in truth, it is I that is not worthy for your attention, or presence.' Mitsuko and I sighed at his predictability. Kyoya stepped forward.

'We should introduce-'

'No need.' I interrupted. Mitsuko nodded.

'We know your names.' Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

'Really.'

'Yup' Mitsuko pointed at Kaoru, Mori and Hunny. 'Kaoru Hitachiin, Takashi Morinozuka and Mitskuni Haninozuka.' I pointed at Kyoya, Hikaru, Tamaki and Haruhi.

'Kyoya Ootori, Hikaru Hitachiin, Tamaki Suoh and Haruhi Fujioka, the only girl in the host club.' Everyone gasped when I said the last comment and then shoved us into the back room.

'You know?' The twins asked in perfect sync.

'Yep.' We both answered.

'Haruhi has to pretend to be a boy and host girls because she broke a vase worth 8 million yen.' Mitsuko said.

'Haruhi is the natural type. She is able to charm women unconsciously.' I added. The whole host club, besides Mori and Kyoya, stared at us in awe. Then I realized something. 'Hey, what was that crash I heard when I fell?'

'I heard them say something about cups.' Mitsuko said, then her eyes dropped to my pajama shirt. '….oh….'

'?' I looked down and found bits of glass wedged in my shirt. 'Oh. You'd think that hurt.' Mitsuko stared and then carefully began to pick off the glass with me. 'I did that?' Kyoya nodded.

'You broke many expensive cup sets. Altogether total is 5 million yen.' My eyes almost popped out from the number and I had a feeling Mitsuko as the same.

'5 MILLION YEN!?' We both cried in disbelief. Kyoya stared at us looking amused by our reaction.

'Haruhi will be paying for it if that makes u feel better.' Haruhi gave Kyoya a glare. Mitsuko glared at Kyoya too.

'No.' she growled. I stared at her in surprise while Kyoya turned to her with a curious expression. 'I will not have someone else pay for what I have done.' Well, actually I was the one who broke them but… 'I will pay for the damage.' I decided to side with Mitsuko. She is my friend after all.

'I stick with Mit-chan.' Mitsuko smiled and I smiled back. Hunny smiled.

'They're cool.' Mori nodded next to him while Mitsuko beamed. Tamaki looked impressed while Haruhi looked relieved not to have anything added to her debt. Kyoya stared at us for a minute.

'Well, I should give you a job then.' I noticed a smirk beginning to for on his lips. '…How do waitresses sound?' Waitress? That didn't sound too bad. Why was he smirking then? Mitsuko caught that there was a hidden catch too.

'…Do we have to wear…?' Kyoya's smirk grew slightly bigger and the twins that were forgotten at the back began to snicker evilly. I then remembered how the outfits they designed were rather…outrageous and I felt myself pale. Mitsuko and I looked at each other for a minute, then we turned to run but the twins were fast and caught us by the arms. I was thinking of what the dresses were going to look like and I heard a gulp that most likely came from Mitsuko.

* * *

SRG: *sigh* that was long.

UCC: But that's a good thing.

SRG: I guess. I just hope the readers have the patience

UCC: True…too late to change now though.

SRG: True…well

Both: See you in chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

SRG-Some Random Gal

UCC-And Uber Cute Chibi

SRG-Well...one review is bettter than nothing.....

UCC-Ugh... COME ON EVERYONE! REVIEW ALREADY!

SRG-.....u think they will?

UCC- Ill just say that I'll hunt them done and then drill their hands into the table and then yank thier nails off, nice and sssslllllooooowwwwww....

SRG-bathroom*runs out*

UCC-opps...aniway, read. and dont forget the threat...

* * *

Mitsuko's POV:

After I landed on whatever I landed on. I had guessed it was a person. 'Get off me please…' A girl's voice said from under me

'Oh, sorry!' I said. I got off the person I was sitting on. I looked at the girl I fell on. She had brown hair that went down to her shoulder and dark brown eye's that were almost black, kinnda like mine. She looked feminine, but I knew that if she really wanted to she could slam someone's face into set cement; she had done that in one of our chats. Let me tell you, it was not pretty. I didn't even notice I was staring. I did notice that the girl was staring at me. I was the first to speak.

'…Satsuki?'

'Mitsuko?' We both stared a little longer (I didn't notice) '…You look good.'

'So do you.' Satsuki smiled I smiled too. I then frowned.

'What just happened?' Satsuki frowned as well.

'I have no idea.' We both did the comical thinking look by putting our fingers on our chin.

'Where did they come from?!' Said a rough husky voice.

'If I had to answer, out of the air.' Said a voice almost identical, but more soft.

'Are the ladies hurt?' Cried a noble, yet childish voice.

'They broke all the cups.' Said a cute kiddy voice.

'Ah.' A deep baritone voice commented.

'Haruhi, it's added to your debt.' Said a deep, composed voice.

'Eh?!' The voice sounded feminine. Both of us had frozen listening to the conversation behind us.

'…Mitsuko…those voices…are they…?'

'But it can't be…could it?' We both nodded and then, slowly, turned around. It was what we thought. There, right behind us, was the whole Ouran Host Club. Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori, Mitskuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin and Haruhi Fujioka 'Satsuki, am I dreaming?'

'I was going to ask you that Mitsuko…' We stared at the handsome boys, and one girl, and they were staring at us. Then Hunny ran up to us, flowers surrounding him.

'Are you ok?' I jumped up and hugged him

'AH! HE'S SO CUTE!!!' Mori, who was staring at me intently, relaxed. Tamaki stepped forward.

'And who would you two princesses be?' We got off the table we landed on and shook the glass off our pajamas.

'I'm Satsuki, nickname Saki.'

'I'm Mitsuko, nickname Mit-chan. And quit with the princess thing.' A lightening bolt appeared in the background and Tamaki went into a corner. I just looked at Tamaki as he did the act he was famous for doing. I heard Satsuki sigh.

'We aren't worthy for your attention.' She said flattered. I just rolled my eyes. Tamaki stood up and a scent of roses flooded the room.

'I see.' He said smiling his host smile. 'But in truth, it is I that is not worthy for your attention, or presence.' Satsuki and I sighed at his predictability. Kyoya stepped forward.

'We should introduce-'

'No need.' Satsuki interrupted. I nodded.

'We know your names.' Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

'Really.'

'Yup' I pointed at Kaoru, Mori and Hunny. 'Kaoru Hitachiin, Takashi Morinozuka and Mitskuni Haninozuka.' Satsuki pointed at Kyoya, Hikaru, Tamaki and Haruhi.

'Kyoya Ootori, Hikaru Hitachiin, Tamaki Suoh and Haruhi Fujioka, the only girl in the host club.' Everyone gasped when Satsuki said the last comment and then shoved us into the back room.

'You know?' The twins asked in perfect sync.

'Yep.' We both answered.

'Haruhi has to pretend to be a boy and host girls because she broke a vase worth 8 million yen.' I said.

'Haruhi is the natural type. She is able to charm women unconsciously.' Satsuki added. The whole host club, besides Mori and Kyoya, stared at us in awe. Then Satsuki realized something. 'Hey, what was that crash I heard when I fell?'

'I heard them say something about cups.' I said, then my eyes dropped to Satsuki's pajama shirt. '….oh….'

'?' Satsuki looked down and found bits for glass stuck on her shirt. 'Oh. You'd think that hurt.' I stared and then carefully began to pick off the glass with her. 'I did that?' Kyoya nodded.

'You broke many expensive cup sets. Altogether total is 5 million yen.' My eyes almost popped out of my head, I think Satsuki had the same reaction.

'5 MILLION YEN!?' We both cried in disbelief. Kyoya stared at us looking amused by our reaction.

'Haruhi will be paying for it if that makes u feel better.' Haruhi gave Kyoya a glare. I glared at Kyoya too.

No.' I growled. Satsuki stared at me in surprise while Kyoya turned to me with a curious expression. 'I will not have someone else pay for what I have done.'

'I will pay for the damage.' Satsuki decided to side with me. That made me happy.

'I stick with Mit-chan.' I smiled and Satsuki smiled back. Hunny smiled.

'They're cool.' Mori nodded next to him while I beamed. Tamaki looked impressed while Haruhi looked relieved not to have anything added to her debt. Kyoya stared at us for a minute.

'Well, I should give you a job then.' I we both noticed a smirk beginning to for on his lips. '…How do waitresses sound?' It didn't sound too bad. But I had a feeling there was a catch.

'…Do we have to wear…?' Kyoya's smirk grew slightly bigger and the twins that were forgotten at the back began to snicker evilly. I saw Satsuki go a little pale. Satsuki and I at each other for a minute, then we turned to run but the twins were fast and caught us by the arms. I couldn't help but gulp. I knew that this was going to be bad.

* * *

BOTH-TA DA!

SRG-Sorry it may seem repetative...

UCC-It just shows wat i saw so i couldnt do much about it

SRG-But itll get better

UCC-Much better

Both-SEE YOU IN CHAPTER 5!


	5. Chapter 5

SRG- Some Random Gal

UCC- And Uber Cute Chibi here! Man, you took ages writing this chapter.

SRG-;--; I know…im sorry. But I've been REALLY busy lately…

UCC- Always the excuse…

SRG-DX At least I got it done right?

UCC- true true…

SRG-Besides, I also had a tough time thinking about what would happen in this chapter, because this didn't happen in our MSN chats.

UCC-Okay…I get it, can we just get on with it now? Please

SRG-Fine…thank you so much to all of you who read this story and liked it. Sorry if this chapter sucks. Blame it on me.

UCC-ENJOY! I did. I got to punch someone in this

SRG-…..Don't ruin the chapter before it started…

* * *

Cyber Ouran

Chapter 5

Satsuki's POV

'Oh. My. God.'

'You want us to wear that?!' I stood as mortified as Mitsuko as we stared at a pair of "uniforms" we had to wear on Kyoya's orders. They were pink and white maid outfits that were obviously designed by the twins. They were one of those cuff dresses that showed it had too many frills and lace and they skirt just seemed to short. They even had lace gloves, socks that reached your thighs and those puffy underpants.

'You had fun making this didn't you?' Mitsuko asked, her eyes not leaving the "uniforms". Hikaru whistled casually while Kaoru looked away. Kyoya's glasses glinted as he pushed them up.

'This is essential to paying off your debt.'

'How is this essential?!' I asked, finally able to grasp that we actually had to wear this. Kyoya only smirked. I grumbled. '…Give me that.' I said, snatching one of the dresses from the twins. Mitsuko followed in suit and we headed to the back to change.

'Are we actually going to wear this?' She asked, eyeing the dress.

'Do we get a choice?' I replied.

'I guess not.' She said with a sigh.

'They actually came out alright.' Kaoru said a hand on his chin in a thoughtful stance.

'Yeah…I was actually worried when we had to hand those dresses over.' Hikaru added, his eyes moving up and down, surveying us. I didn't know whether to be flattered or insulted.

'Stop that!' Mitsuko snapped, turning away. 'When are you opening?'

'A few minutes.' Kyoya said, not once looking up. The doors opened and Tamaki came in.

'The customers are on their wa-' He caught sight of us. He stopped dead. He stared, his mouth open in surprise. Then he went ballistic, his face a deep crimson. 'MY WORD! LOOK AT THE WAY YOU ARE DRESSED! YOU CAN'T WEAR THAT! LADIES SHOULD ONLY SHOW SKIN WHEN THEY ARE MARRIED!' I twitched. Mitsuko sighed, frustrated. Hunny came up and smiled.

'I think they're cute.' I saw Mitsuko trying not to coo over the petite senior. I smiled, politely.

'Thanks Hunny.' Hunny smiled, thinking he made us feel better. Well, he made Mitsuko feel better. However, Tamaki was still yelling at the top oh his lungs about the way that we were dressed. I leaned over to Mitsuko. 'He sort of reminds me of Ritsu the monkey from Fruits Basket.'

'Yeah…do you think Shigure's treatment would do the trick?'

'Go ahead.' Mitsuko smiled happily, made her hand into a gun gesture and poked the blond in the side. Tamaki stopped, and then fell to the ground as if he was exhausted. _Wow, it worked…_

'Well then,' Kyoya called out, attracting our attention. 'I will open the club now.'

The Host club is open…

'Welcome to the Ouran Host club!' Mitsuko and I chirped, smiling so hard it hurt. That was what we did for a full two hours; we would smile as we showed girls inside, go around and refill teacups with coffee, basically attend to everyoones need. When it was finally time for our short break, we went into the back. Mitsuko slumped into a chair while I slumped to the floor. 'These heels are killing me…' I groaned.

'My cheeks are killing me.' Mitsuko sighed, rubbing her face. 'I never knew how much smiling could hurt…and I smile a lot!'

'And this is just day one.' I added, taking off my shoes and rubbing my feet. 'Damn that Kyoya…'

'I hear ya.'

'Girls?' That was Kyoya's voice. I sighed and went to get up, but Mitsuko stopped me.

'I'll go. I want to give him a piece of my mind.' Getting up awkwardly in her heels, she walked out. I put my own heels on and went with making more coffee. It was a rather long process of heating the water to the right temperature, putting in a bit of sugar, stirring it the _right way_. Oh yes, that jerk Kyoya told us that there was a _right_ and _wrong_ way to stir coffee. Grrr…if only I could-

'YOU JERK!' I heard from outside, followed by what it sounded like was a slow and a crashing thud. I ran out and saw Kyoya on the ground, his glasses askew and Mitsuko towering above him, fists clenched and a triumphant smirk on her face. Kyoya stood up and dusted himself. Then he fixed his glasses and stared at Mistuko.

'This is why I don't like dealing with immature children like you.'

'Immature? I just gave what was coming to you. You deserved that.'

'This is what I hate. Those that think they know everything.' The next thing that happened surprised me; he raised his fists and stood in a fighting stance. I had to admit, he looked pretty cool… 'I guess I have to teach you who really knows everything here.' I stared at Mitsuko. She didn't look fazed. In fact, she looked…excited.

'Don't get cocky just because you wear glasses.' With that, she ran toward him, her fist raised. She launched her punch, but Kyoya ducked and knee-kicked her in the stomach, making Mitsuko fly back a bit. She got back up and jumped, fly-kicking him in the head. Kyoya flew backwards this time, but regained his footing and ran so fast he was almost a blur. Mitsuko flew in another punch, but Kyoya caught her hand and flipped her backwards, slamming her hard on the floor. Mitsuko groaned slightly in pain. I didn't know that to do, so I did the only thing I could do. I cheered.

'COME ON MITSUKO! DON'T LET THIS JERK BEAT YOU!' Mitsuko and Kyoya looked up to see me. Mitsuko gave me a thumbs-up, and then did a low spin kick, knocking Kyoya off his feet. She stood up and went to stamp on him with her high heel shoe. Kyoya managed to roll away in time. Kyoya stood up and glared at Mitsuko. Mitsuko glared back. They were just about to run at each other when…_Ding dong dang dong…_I did one of those anime falls. _Some time for a "saved by the bell" huh?_ The two continued to glare at each other, then Mitsuko turned around and stalked toward me. I offered her a cup of coffee since that was all I had. 'You were so cool Mitsu!' I cheered. Mitsuko smiled, slightly breathless.

'That was…fun.' She said. There was a small pause. '…Even though he sucked.' That last statement didn't go unnoticed.

'It would to you, because you are an immature, unrefined, wild child.' Kyoya remarked from across the room.

'Want to go at it again then?'

'Now you two.' I interrupted. 'Maybe next time when there are no girls around.'

'Ah~ We don't get to see who won.' Hikaru said suddenly.

'Why do you care?' I asked suspicious.

'Hikaru and I were betting that Kyoya would win.' Kaoru answered. Mitsuko acted offended.

'You thought Kyoya would win?! How blind are you?' All I did was smack myself in the face with exasperation.

* * *

UCC-THE TWINS THOUGHT I WOULD LOSE?!

SRG-Woah! Didn't you read the end?

UCC-THEY THOUGHT I WOULD LOSE! ME! LOSE! WHERE ARE THEY?!

Hikaru and Kaoru-Wha~t?

UCC-You two…*dark aura*

Hikaru and Kaoru-O_o…what's…wrong with her?

SRG-She's mad that in this chapter, you were betting that Kyoya would win.

UCC-You think I'm weak? I'll show you weak…

Twins-O_O BWAHHHHHH~!*Runs*

UCC-HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!*Runs after them*

SRG-...see you all in the next chapter people. Review plz!


	6. Chapter 6

UCC: Hello! Uber-Cute-Chibi here!

SRG: And Somerandongal!

UCC: I think I did good.

SRG: It still took you awhile to write this chapter.

UCC: Yeah….But…I had homework….And I had to think of what Kyoya would say!

SRG: Whatever you say.

UCC: -Pouts-

SRG: Enjoy!

* * *

Cyber Ouran 6

Mitsuko's POV

'Oh. My. God.'

'You want us to wear that?!' Sastsuki and I stood, mortified as we stared at a pair of "uniforms" we had to wear on Kyoya's orders. They were pink and white maid outfits that were obviously designed by the twins. They were one of those cuff dresses that showed it had too many frills and lace and they skirt just seemed to short. They even had lace gloves, socks that reached your thighs and those puffy underpants.

'You had fun making this didn't you?' I asked, my eyes not once leaving the "uniforms" I could hear Hikaru whistled casually.

'This is essential to paying off your debt.' Kyoya said.

'How is this essential?!' Sastsuki said. I could hear what they were all saying but still stared at the "uniforms". I couldn't believe we had to really wear that!

I heard Sastsuki grumble. '…Give me that.' She said snatching one of the dresses from the twins. I followed suit and we headed to the back room to change.

'Are we actually going to wear this?' I asked eyeing the dress. I still couldn't believe it.

'Do we get a choice?' Satsuki replied.

'I guess not.' I said with a sigh.

'They actually came out alright.' Kaoru said a hand on his chin in a thoughtful stance.

'Yeah…I was actually worried when we had to hand those dresses over.' Hikaru added, his eyes moving up and down, surveying us.

'Stop that!' I snapped turning away. 'When are you opening?'

'A few minutes.' Kyoya said. The doors opened and Tamaki came in.

'The customers are on their wa-' He caught sight of us. He stopped dead. He stared, his mouth open in surprise. Then he went ballistic, his face a deep crimson. 'MY WORD! LOOK AT THE WAY YOU ARE DRESSED! YOU CAN'T WEAR THAT! LADIES SHOULD ONLY SHOW SKIN WHEN THEY ARE MARRIED!' I saw Sastsuki twitch and I just sighed, frustrated. Hunny came over and smiled.

'I think they're cute.' He said. I was trying not to glomp him right then and there. He is just so cute!

Satsuki smiled, politely.

'Thank you Hunny.' Hunny smiled, I guess he thought he had made us feel better. Well he had made me feel better anyway. But, Tamaki was still yelling at the top oh his lungs about the way that we were dressed. Satsuki leaned over to me.

'He sort of reminds me of Ritsu the monkey from Fruits Basket.'

'Yeah…do you think Shigure's treatment would do the trick?' I asked.

'Go ahead.' She said. I smiled happily. I made my hand into a gun gesture and poked Tamaki in the side. To my surprise he stopped, and then fell to the ground as if exhausted. I felt like giving a thumbs up and saying "It's the magic touch!" but I didn't.

'Well then,' Kyoya called out, attracting our attention. 'I will open the club now.'

The Host Club is open…

'Welcome to the Ouran Host club!' Satsuki and I chirped, smiling so hard it hurt. That was what we did for a full two hours; we would smile as we showed girls inside, go around and refill teacups with coffee, basically attend to everyone's need. When it was finally time for our short break, we went into the back. I slumped into a chair while Satsuki slumped to the floor. 'These heels are killing me…' She groaned.

'My cheeks are killing me.' I sighed, rubbing her face. 'I never knew how much smiling could hurt…and I smile a lot!'

'And this is just day one.' She added, taking off her shoes and rubbing her feet. 'Damn that Kyoya…'

'I hear ya.' I said

'Girls?' That was Kyoya's voice. Satsuki sighed and went to get up, but I stopped her.

'I'll go. I want to give him a piece of my mind.' I said, getting up awkwardly in my heels, I walked out.

'You called, oh prince of dark-ness.' I said as I walked up to Kyoya who, to my surprise, turned around to look at me.

'Yes, I did. Where is Satsuki?' He asked.

'Having a bit more of a break.' I answered.

'Well you need to get back to work right away.' He said. I really didn't like him. In fact I hate him.

'You think your king of the world don't cha?' I said. Kyoya looked up at me. He pushed up his glasses making them glint as the light hit them. Another thing I hate.

'What makes you say that?' he questioned.

'Don't play dumb. You think that cause your family is rich you can boss anyone around.'

'No just you and Sastsuki.' He said once again pushing up his glasses. 'But that is only because you broke very expensive cup sets'

I could tell that I was just about to snap. 'I really hate people like you.' I said. I didn't even realize I had said it out loud. It was meant to be a thought. Not spoken.

'And I hate commoners who think that they can come in a boss people who are higher then them around.' He said. That was the final straw. I hated the word "commoner".

'YOU JERK!' I yelled as I punched Kyoya. It was only when he fell back and his glasses fell off that I realized I had punched him. I towered above him for once, my fist clenched. I didn't notice I had a triumphant smirk on my face. Kyoya got up dusted himself off and fixed his glasses.

'This is why I don't like dealing with immature children like you.'

'Immature? I just gave what was coming to you. You deserved that.'

'This is what I hate. Those that think they know everything.' He said. Kyoya raised his fists and stood in a fighting stance. _Well, looks like I get to have some fun._ I thought.

'I guess I have to teach you who really knows everything here.' He said. There was no way I was going to lose to him.

'Don't get cocky just because you wear glasses.' With that I ran at him my fists raised. I threw a punch at him, but Kyoya ducked and knee-kicked me in the gut. Making me fly back a bit. I jumped back up and fly kicked him. This time Kyoya flew back, but somehow regained his footing and ran so fast that I almost didn't see him. I threw another punch, but he caught my hand and flipped me backwards, slamming me hard on the floor. I groaned in pain. I would never of guessed by looking at him that he could fight.

'COME ON MITSUKO! DON'T LET THIS JERK BEAT YOU!' Satsuki called. Kyoya and I both looked at her. I gave her a thumbs up before I did a low spin kick, knocking "The prince of dark-ness" off his feet. I stood up and was going to stamp on his with my shoes, but he rolled out away in time. He stood up and glared at me, I glared right back. I was just about to run at him when…_Ding dong dang dong…_I glared at Kyoya and he continued to glare at me.

I turned around and walked towards Satsuki. She offered me a cup of coffee.

'You were so cool Mitsu!' She cheered. I smiled, slightly breathless.

'That was…fun.' I said. I paused. Trying to get my breath back. '…Even though he sucked.' That last statement was said a little louder then I had wanted it to be.

'It would to you, because you are an immature, unrefined, wild child.' Kyoya remarked from across the room. I felt ready to fly kick him again.

'Want to go at it again then?'

'Now you two.' Satsuki interrupted. 'Maybe next time when there are no girls around.'

'Ah~ We don't get to see who won.' Hikaru said suddenly.

'Why do you care?' Satsuki ask suspicious. Even I wanted to know.

'Hikaru and I were betting that Kyoya would win.' Kaoru answered. I acted offended.

'You thought Kyoya would win?! How blind are you?' All Satsuki did was smack herself in the face with exasperation.

* * *

UCC: -Pouts-

SRG: Are you still pouting?

UCC: I hate Kyoya. He is uber mean!

SRG: You made him say all that stuff.

UCC:…… Can't you just let me be mad?

SRG: -Rolls eyes- Anyway hope you enjoyed.

UCC: Please review our story! Or I'll come around to you're house and play "Do you like Waffles?" till you review it!

SRG: …… Not gonna ask.

Both: Bai Bai!


	7. Chapter 7

Cyber Ouran

Chapter 7

SRG: Hello! Some Random Gal reporting for duty!

UCC: And so is Uber Cute Chibi!

SRG: Ah! The last chapter was fun. Did you beat up the twins?

UCC: Yup. How dare they bet that Kyoya would beat me! Why did they think Kyoya would beat me?! I mean, I owned him in the end.

SRG: Yes, that was your shining moment.

Kyoya-But technically she didn't win. The bell went before we could finish.

UCC: Who asked you?!

Kyoya- Just correcting your stupidity/idiocy. Which ever the reader thinks best describes you.

UCC: Don't push it four eyes. As a matter of fact, some people were happy with me punching you.

Kyoya: I rather you don't push yourself looking smart and telling lies.

SRG: Now now, you two. No fighting before the story even started please.

UCC: *pout* He started it. He thinks he's all that and a bag of chips.

Kyoya: I wear glasses, so you can't deny me!

SRG: O_O….never thought he'd say that.

UCC: Me neither….Anyway! To all our dear reviewers…

Kyoya-Don't ignore me!

SRG: *ignore* Thank you for reading and/or reviewing the story. UCC peed herself happy.

Kyoya: Really?

UCC: *ignore* I was so uber happy when SRG sent me the reviews. Thank you so much~!

SRG: Careful. She will virtually glomp you all.

Kyoya-Well she is that type of idiot. I'm ashamed she is one of the creators of this story

UCC: *Kicks him* Free hugs for all~!!!

Kyoya-*kicks back and leaves*

SRG: In 3….2…..1….

UCC:……Get back here you little bugger~! *runs after him*

SRG: Scroll down people. This long yet entertaining intro is over.

Satsuki's POV

For the rest of the week we kept to that routine; smiling at people, bowing and offering coffee and wearing the skimpy "uniforms" and high heels. Mitsuko and Kyoya didn't get along after the fight. They didn't fight again, but they keep glaring at each other every time they walk past each other or come near a meter radius. Oh well.

'Finally the weekend is here! I can take these high heels off!' Mitsuko sighed loudly and threw the dreaded shoes across the room, suspiciously close to Kyoya's head. Unfortunately for her, she missed. Kyoya kept his eyes glued to the screen of his laptop.

'What is it? Is wearing high heels that unbearable for you.' He didn't say it, but there was a hidden insult in his words. Mitsuko glared daggers at him, but didn't say anything. Hunny ran up to her with a plate.

'Want some cake?' Mitsuko hugged the short senior, the raven-haired one already forgotten. I took off my own heels and put them neatly on the floor.

'Sorry Haruhi for staying at your house.' I say, said girl standing behind me.

'It's ok. It's the least I can do for stopping more money coming into my debt.' I smile and address the rest of the host club. 'So, what are you all going to do this weekend?' Everyone but Kyoya, his eyes still glued to the laptop, stared at me.

'Didn't we tell you?' Kaoru replied. I stared at him blankly.

'We're going on a beach trip this weekend.' Hikaru replied.

'REALLY?!' Mitsuko squealed. Wow. She finished her cake real quickly. 'Ya~ay! The beach! I love going to the beach!' She shouted, her eyes all stars. I sighed and smiled weakly.

'Glad you do…' I say. Hunny seemed to pick up on my tone for he then came to my side.

'Do you not like the beach?' He asked, giving me the pitiful, sad look. Awww….even I can fall for it once in a while. I smiled at him.

'I don't hate the beach. I just…hate summer.' I mumble. Hunny instantly brightened. Grrr. Darn cute people. 'Anyway, why are you going to the beach? Don't you have studies to do?' The twins began to smirk.

'It was my lord's idea.' Said Kaoru.

'He suggested that we all go to the beach all of a sudden.' Hikaru added. I could feel a thread of something and I'm sure that Mitsuko could too.

'Because?'

'We're positive that the perverted lord wants to have another try at seeing Haruhi in a swimsuit.' The twins said loudly.

'Really now?' Haruhi said, eyeing Tamaki as if he was something despicable.

'Of course not!' Tamaki quickly denied, getting a bit too close into my face for my comfort. 'The last time we went, we ended up doing our host work. This time we are going for fun.'

'So he says.' The twins say behind their hands.

'You pervert!' Mitsuko cried, bonking him on the head.

'I'm telling you, we are going for fun!' Tamaki protested, turning a light shade of red. I sighed and tried to get between them before chaos started.

'Ok! Ok. We believe you. We are going for the sheer fun of it. End of story.' I said, rubbing the bump on Tamaki's as he cried with the puppy eyes ('Opps. Did I hit him that hard?' Mitsuko asked, staring at Tamaki apologetically).

'…We?' Mitsuko asked suddenly. Oh yeah. I used the pronoun "we".

'Of course.' Kyoya said. 'I can't seem to trust myself enough to leave you two all alone.' He said "you two" but I knew who he really meant. Mitsuko glared daggers at him, but he was staring at his laptop again. Man, he uses that thing as a shield.

'One small problem. We don't have any swimsuits.'

'You can always use one of our designs.' The twins suggested. Mitsuko quickly put up her hands in protest.

'No thank you. I think the "uniforms" you lent to us are enough.' Indeed, looking back to when I was in the real world, I saw an episode where there was a swimsuit made of nothing but strings. Yep, I'll definitely pass on borrowing any type of clothing from the twins for as long as I can help it.

'Well,' Tamaki, getting up from the floor. 'If you don't want to borrow from the twins, then we'll just have to buy you one.'

'There's a catch, isn't there?'

'It's going into your debt.' Kyoya spoke up from his table, snapping his laptop shut and looking up to stare at us, his glasses glinting evilly in the light. I'm beginning to share Mitsuko's dislike for this guy.

'The sea! The sea! Look at how big it is!'

'Yes, it is kind of pretty…all sparkly and blue.' Mitsuko and I stood at the shore, wearing our newly bought swimsuits. I was wearing a purple one piece with blue swirls on it while Mitsuko wore a red one piece with pink waves. I squinted against the bright sun as I stared out into the never ending blue in front of me. 'This is the first time I have seen the beach in person.'

'Really? Satsuki, you've missed out on a lot.' Mitsuko says before running into the ocean. 'Ah! It's cold!'

'It feels really good!' Hunny squealed happily, holding the float ring cutely at his feet and holding Mori's hand, who was standing by him to make sure he didn't drown or anything. I could see the twins where pumping up water pistols and Tamaki trying to get Haruhi's attention.

'…Ah! Haruhi! You're wearing the swim suit!' Sure enough, Haruhi was wearing the frill bikini that made up for her lack of chest. 'You look like a totally different person!'

'I know…' Haruhi said glumly. 'Hikaru and Kaoru's twin maids forced me into this and threatened bodily harm is I try to wear a parka over it…' Ok…I'm afraid of them even more now. I finally glanced a Kyoya and found him _still_ on his laptop.

'You bring that thing even here?' He looked up at me.

'Being the youngest son of the Ootori family, I can't afford to leave any work unattended.' I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

'Beach equals fun. Not work. Fun. Now shut that thing and join us or I'll splash some sea water over it and give it a short circuit.' I leaned over to him and closed the laptop. Kyoya didn't seem perturbed by this and simply opened it again.

'I repeat, I can't spare the time to look away from work. Also, if you short circuit this laptop, I'll add the cost of buying a new one to your debt.' I threw my hands up in exasperation.

'I wonder if you even know who to play. Now, I know you have to play as the cool type, if you can develop a hidden playful side I'm sure you will be more popular with the girls and make more profits.'

'That's right, you overworked prince of darkness.' Mitsuko, who seemed to have been listening to our conversation and decided to join in, added. 'A money sucking leech like you can't possibly deny that fact. Airhead girls are suckers for hidden sides. So why don't you put aside that mechanical box and join us for a swim?' Kyoya, however, was unmovable, and I felt like I just had to find a way to detach him from his laptop. The twins seem to find entertainment in this as well and decided to add themselves.

'You trying to get Kyoya away from his laptop?' Kaoru asked.

'Trying and failing.' I reply with a sigh.

'If the laptop were a person, I bet the prince of darkness would marry it.' Mitsuko announced loudly. Kyoya's eye twitched slightly, but other than that, he didn't react. How does he do that?

'Well, technically there is only two way to get him away from that thing.'

'How?' Mitsuki and I say together.

'Either give him his clipboard,' Says Hikaru.

'Or break his laptop.' Finished Kaoru.

'I like the last idea.' Mitsuko said, and I could hear the evilness in her voice.

'Mitsuko?' I say, eyeing her suspiciously. Kyoya, seeming to sense that Mitsuko was planning something, also looked up and began to stare through his glasses, his fingers poised over the keyboard. Suddenly, she grabbed one of the water guns from, I think it was Kaoru's hands, took aim at the laptop and gave it a _good drink_. Now drenched, we all stared at the contraption. The screen still showed all the statistics of whatever he did on the thing, then it went psycho before going blank. There was another 30 seconds of stunned silence before the twins burst out laughing and fell on the sand holding their stomachs.

'Oh…my…ahahahaha! I can't believe-ahahahahahahah!'

'She actually broke it! Ahahaha! I can't….ahahahahahah!' Mitsuko was, as I could see where I was sitting, towering over Kyoya, slinging the water gun over her shoulder, smirking triumphantly. Kyoya slowly closed the laptop and pushed his glasses up his nose.

'…8 million yen is added to your debt.' He simply said, and I saw Mitsuko's smile fall.

'8 million yen?! That's the same amount as the as vase Haruhi broke! A laptop can't have cost that much!'

'Not only did you destroy my laptop, but you also made me lose all the work I saved on it. 8 million yen is a fair amount to add to the debt.' Mitsuko pouted and turned to me.

'Satsuki~! Do something!' I blinked at her.

'Like what?'

'I don't know. Throw sand in his face?' I blinked again….then shrugged.

'Why not?' Was all I said before grabbing a handful of dry sand and tossing it into Kyoya's face. The twins, who had just recovered from their laughing fiesta, saw what I did and broke down again. Hunny was staring with that cute bewildered look, Mori just stood next to him, and Tamaki was, for some reason, sweating buckets. Even almost humorless Haruhi was covering her mouth to hide the smile that was forming on her lips. Kyoya was wearing his glasses so no sand got into his eyes, but he spat out the sand that got into his mouth. He glared at me for a second and I stared back unwavering. Suddenly, he stood up and lunged at me. I squeaked and scrambled away from him, standing up.

'The prince of darkness has snapped, and he's after your money!' Mitsuko cried dramatically. 'Run Satuski, and hold on tight to your wallet!' Not a bad idea, excluding the wallet. I ran. And Kyoya followed. We both ran for a long while until we were off the beach, far from everyone. I'm a pretty fast runner, but I get tired easy, so Kyoya caught up to me quickly. He grabbed my wrist, I turned around in surprise and I trip on my own feet, dragging Kyoya down with me. THUD!

'Ow…' I groan, feeling the pain pressing itself against my skull. There was also something heavy on top of my, but my vision was still swimming so I couldn't see what it was. The weight shifted, just as my vision cleared. I looked to find a pair of onyx black eyes staring from behind expensive looking glasses into my own. Oh. The weight was Kyoya lying on top of me…Oh my. Ok, I admit it. Back in the real world, I was a Kyoya fan. I loved the twins' act but I was a Kyoya fan. So to have him this close to me…I can already feel the blush coming in.

'Satsuki?'

'Ignore me…' I mutter, turning my face away and trying to sit up. Kyoya moved away from me and stood up, dusting himself off and fixing his glasses. I stood up and immediately began to walk to the beach, going as fast as I can while trying not to make it look like I'm running. Mitsuko and the twins seemed to have been waiting for me at the beach. Mitsuko ran up to me.

'Hey Satsuki! Did the prince of darkness get to you? Why's your face all red?' I mumbled a response about sprinting of my dearly life and made an excuse that I wanted to spend the rest of my beach day collecting shells. Mitsuko looked slightly worried and began to talk with the twins, probably about me. I also saw Kyoya coming back from up the path and quickly turned away and began walking down the shore, feeling the wind against my face as my blush slowly, very slowly, began to die down. _Calm down Satuski. He's your friend's nemesis and the money-sucking prince of darkness. You would be disaster if you feel for him._ I hope it isn't too late to banish these feelings though…

UCC-…*stares at me*

SRG-…what?

UCC-You like him?

SRG-O_O No! He's just me fav character. Nothing more, ok?!

UCC-Right…I believe you.

SRG-.*leaves*

UCC-Hey! You haven't said goodbye to everyone yet! *sigh*Oh well, I'll do it. Thanks for reading you all. Pease review us. It'd make me and SRG really happy. Bai bai now!


	8. Chapter 8

UCC- Its Uber-Cute-Chibi!

SRG- and Somerandomgal!

UCC- we are back and ready for action!

SRG- YEAH!

Both- ENJOY!

* * *

Mitsuko's POV

For a week we did the same thing day in and day out, smiling at people, bowing and offering coffee and wearing the skimpy "uniforms" and high heels. After our little "argument" Kyoya and I have been glaring daggers at each other, we haven't had another fight yet. But I know that won't last very long.

'Finally the weekend is here! I can take these high heels off!' I sighed. I threw the damned shoes across the room, just missing Kyoya's head. Lucky for him I don't have good aim. Kyoya just kept his eyes on his laptop.

'What is it? Is wearing high heels that unbearable for you.' Kyoya said. I knew there was an insult hidden in there. I glared at him, but said nothing. I'll let him get away with it for now. Hunny ran up to me with a plate.

'Want some cake?' he asked. I hugged him. He is just too cute! I ate the cake only really half listening to the conversations going on around me.

'Sorry Haruhi for staying at your house.' Satsuki said.

'It's ok. It's the least I can do for stopping more money coming into my debt.' Haruhi told her.

'So, what are you all going to do this weekend?' Satsuki asked. I guess she was asking the host club members.

'Didn't we tell you?' Kaoru replied. Well I think it was Kaoru. I finished my cake and smiled happily. I love chocolate cake.

'We're going on a beach trip this weekend.' Hikaru replied.

'REALLY?' I squealed. 'Ya~ay! The beach! I love going to the beach!' I shouted. I could picture in now. I heard Satsuki sigh.

'Glad you do…' Hunny seemed to know something was wrong and went to her side.

'Do you not like the beach?' He asked, giving Satsuki a pitiful look. Too cute.

'I don't hate the beach. I just…hate summer.' She mumbled. Hunny brightened up.

'Anyway, why are you going to the beach? Don't you have studies to do?' Satsuki asked. I wanted to know too.

The twins began to smirk. That was either very good or very bad.

'It was my lord's idea.' Kaoru said.

'He suggested that we all go to the beach all of a sudden.' Hikaru added. I was a little confused about how that would make them smirk but I had a feeling I was about to find out.

'Because?' Satsuki asked.

'We're positive that the perverted lord wants to have another try at seeing Haruhi in a swimsuit.' The twins said loudly.

'Really now?' Haruhi said, eyeing Tamaki as if he was something gross.

'Of course not!' Tamaki quickly denied, getting a bit too close into Satsuki's face. 'The last time we went, we ended up doing our host work. This time we are going for fun.'

'So he says.' The twins say behind their hands.

'You pervert!' I cried, whacking him on the head.

'I'm telling you, we are going for fun!' Tamaki protested, turning a light shade of red. He really did want to see Haruhi in a swim suit.

Satsuki stood between us. I'm guessing to stop something before it starts.

'Ok! Ok. We believe you. We are going for the sheer fun of it. End of story.' Satsuki said, rubbing the bump on Tamaki's as he cried with the puppy eyes

'Opps. Did I hit him that hard?' I asked, staring at Tamaki apologetically. I didn't mean for him to cry. Hang on.

…We?' I asked.

'Of course.' Kyoya said. 'I can't seem to trust myself enough to leave you two all alone.' He said "you two" but I knew that was aimed at me. I glared at him, but he was staring at his laptop again. I swear I will break that thing.

'One small problem. We don't have any swimsuits.' It was a point well made.

'You can always use one of our designs.' The twins suggested. I quickly put up my hands in protest.

'No thank you. I think the "uniforms" you lent to us are enough.' No way was I going to a beach with a bunch of guys in something the twins made. No way.

'Well,' Tamaki said, getting up from the floor. 'If you don't want to borrow from the twins, then we'll just have to buy you one.'

'There's a catch, isn't there?' Satsuki asked.

'It's going into your debt.' Kyoya spoke up from his table, snapping his laptop shut and looking up to stare at us, his glasses glinting evilly in the light. Oh how I hated him.

'The sea! The sea! Look at how big it is!'

'Yes, it is kind of pretty…all sparkly and blue.' Satsuki and I were standing on the shore, wearing our new swimsuits. Satsuki's was a purple one piece with blue swirls, while mine was a red one piece with pink waves. A little girly but it was nice. I looked out at the ocean. It was so beautiful.

'This is the first time I have seen the beach in person.' Satsuki told me.

'Really? Satsuki, you've missed out on a lot.' I told her before running into the ocean. 'Ah! It's cold!'

'It feels really good!' Hunny squealed happily, holding the float ring cutely at his feet and holding Mori's hand, who was standing by him to make sure he didn't drown or anything.

We hadn't been there for five minutes and everyone already seemed to be having fun. The twins had water pistols and Tamaki was trying to get Haruhi's attention.

…Ah! Haruhi! You're wearing the swim suit!' I turned and saw the Haruhi was really wearing a swimsuit. Haruhi was wearing the frill bikini that made up for her lack of chest. She looked really nice. 'You look like a totally different person!'

I stop paying attention to the conversation after that. The twins had filling their pistols with water and I wasn't about to let them shoot me in the face with it. Lucky for me they were more or less aiming for Tamaki.

'Being the youngest son of the Ootori family, I can't afford to leave any work unattended.' I looked over at Kyoya and saw he was on his laptop. Satsuki was there too so I guessed she was trying to get him off it.

'Beach equals fun. Not work. Fun. Now shut that thing and join us or I'll splash some sea water over it and give it a short circuit.' Satsuki closed the laptop, but the Prince of Darkness just opened it back up.

'I repeat, I can't spare the time to look away from work. Also, if you short circuit this laptop, I'll add the cost of buying a new one to your debt.' I rolled my eyes and saw Satsuki throw her arms up. He really is a killjoy.

'I wonder if you even know who to play. Now, I know you have to play as the cool type, if you can develop a hidden playful side I'm sure you will be more popular with the girls and make more profits.'

I walked over deciding it was time to join in.

'That's right, you overworked prince of darkness. A money sucking leech like you can't possibly deny that fact. Airhead girls are suckers for hidden sides. So why don't you put aside that mechanical box and join us for a swim?' He didn't even move. Or look at me for that matter. The twins thought to join in then.

'You trying to get Kyoya away from his laptop?' Kaoru asked.

'Trying and failing.' Satsuki told him with a sigh.

'If the laptop were a person, I bet the prince of darkness would marry it.' I announced loudly. I was a bit surprised he didn't say anything back.

'Well, technically there is only two way to get him away from that thing.'

'How?' Satsuki and I said together.

'Either give him his clipboard,' Says Hikaru.

'Or break his laptop.' Finished Kaoru.

'I like the last idea.' I said, evil lining my voice.

'Mitsuko?' Satsuki said, eyeing me suspiciously. Kyoya, seeming to sense that I was planning something, also looked up and began to stare through his glasses, his fingers poised over the keyboard. Suddenly, I grabbed one of the water guns from, Kaoru's hands, took aim at the laptop and gave it a _good drink_. Now drenched, they all stared at the contraption. The screen still showed all the statistics of whatever he did on the thing, and then it went psycho before going blank. There was another 30 seconds of stunned silence before the twins burst out laughing and fell on the sand holding their stomachs.

'Oh…my…ahahahaha! I can't believe-ahahahahahahah!'

'She actually broke it! Ahahaha! I can't….ahahahahahah!' I stood towering over Kyoya, with the water pistol over my shoulder. Towering over Kyoya made me feel like a king or something. It showed he wasn't all cool like everyone thought. I was smirking triumphantly while Kyoya slowly closed his laptop and pushed up his glasses.

'…8 million yen is added to your debt.' He simply said. My smile fell.

'8 million yen? That's the same amount as the vase Haruhi broke! A laptop can't have cost that much!'

'Not only did you destroy my laptop, but you also made me lose all the work I saved on it. 8 million yen is a fair amount to add to the debt.' I pouted and turned to Satsuki.

'Satsuki~! Do something!' She just blinked at me.

'Like what?'

'I don't know. Throw sand in his face?' She blinked. Again. Then Satsuki shrugged.

'Why not?' With that said Satsuki picked up a handful of dry sand and threw it at Kyoya's face. I was surprised she had done. I heard the twins burst out laughing about. Something told me this was not good. Lucky for us Kyoya had glasses, so no sand got into his eyes, but it seemed he got some in his mouth because he spat some sand out. Kyoya glared at Satsuki for a second before he jumped up and lunged at her. Satsuki squeaked and scrambled away from him.

'The prince of darkness has snapped, and he's after your money!' I cried dramatically. 'Run Satsuki, and hold on tight to your wallet!' It seemed she thought it was a good idea, because Satsuki did run, Kyoya hot on her heels. They both ran off the beach away for everyone.

'Hang on a tick.' I said. The twins looked at me. 'Why is he after Satsuki when I'm the one who totaled his laptop?'

The twins seemed to wonder the same thing. True Satsuki threw sand at him, but I killed the prince of darkness's laptop. The one thing he would marry if it was allowed and I didn't so much as get a fist to the face.

I saw Satsuki walking back towards the beach. It was hard to tell if she was running or not. I ran over to her.

'Hey Satsuki! Did the prince of darkness get to you? Why's your face all red?'

'I was sprinting for my life trying to get away from Kyoya.' She mumbled. 'I think I'll spend the rest of the day collecting shells.'

I gave her a worried look but didn't question her about it. I walked back to the twins.

'What's wrong with Satsuki?' Hikaru asked.

'Nothing. She just wants to collect shells.' The twins looked at each other. I didn't know if they were worried or not. But I was.

* * *

SRG- Still can't believe you killed his laptop.

UCC- Hey I did good!

Kyoya- You added more money to your debt.

UCC- Who asked you prince of darkness!

Kyoya- just point out the facts.

SRG- Okay clam down you two.

UCC- He started it.

SRG- Anyway. Thank you for reading. Please review!

UCC- Or the price of darkness will get you and your money!


	9. Chapter 9

SRG- Some Random gal!

UCC- And Uber Cute Chibi!

SRG- Man, I had TONS of fun with the last chapters.

UCC- I know. Now, not only did I sock him in the face, I totalled his beloved laptop!

SRG- I know he needs a bit of a spanking, but you can only push the limit so far in such a short time.

UCC- You only say that 'cause you don't understand. Once you start teasing him like I do, you'll think the same way as me.

SRG- I prefer to live for at least 30 years thank you. So! To all you dear readers. Me and Uber Cute Chibi forgot to say hi from coming out of our mini vacation last chapter.

UCC- Technically it wasn't a vacation. We still typed, but we didn't post.

SRG-*ignore* Hope you enjoy chapter 9 of Cyber Ouran. And to Kitsune-chan who sent me the request. I will write it, though you have to wait until we get to a large point in the story for it to be posted. But if you can do us a huge favour and think up of a title for the story. Otherwise I have to go with Cyber Ouran 2 and that isn't very inspirational. Read and review!

UCC- T^T She ignored me...*goes to grow mushrooms in some random corner*

* * *

Satsuki's POV

After my little...encounter with Kyoya, I found myself instinctively avoiding him. I wasn't very good at being subtle, doing things like walk in the opposite or ducking behind furniture whenever he was near. Hey, how would you feel if you were lying underneath your favourite male anime character in a position that usually happens in anime and manga? Now that I think about, this is anime and manga sort of, so it's expected but...

When the sun began to set, sending golden rays through the magenta sky, we all gathered and packed up everything.

'Yosh. Let's spend the night at the summer home again.' Looking across the horizon, I saw the same house from the anime when Haruhi and Tamaki had their fight. I thought struck me. I scooted over to Mitsuko, taking care to stay at least one metre away from Kyoya.

'Hey Mitsuko.'

'Yeah?'

'What stage do you think Haruhi and Tamaki are up to?' Mitsuko glanced over to the pair. Haruhi was being mock-flirted by the twins and Tamaki was throwing a fit, his face turning an angry red. She turned back.

'Not far. I guess this world only got as far as the anime.' So the part where Tamaki almost left has passed. I'm not much of a Haruhi Tamaki fan but…Honey and Mori suddenly came up to us.

'Haru-chan is acting a bit more differently to Tama-chan since Tama-chan nearly left with his ex-fiancée Eclaire.' We both blinked.

'Different?' We asked. I glanced over to the pair again. Haruhi wriggled out of the twins' embrace and tried to soothe the enraged blond. Tamaki deflated instantly. I briefly wondered how Tamaki fell for the same trick every time no matter how many times the twins play it on him. I turned back to Honey.

'I don't see anything dif-' I stopped. If I said I didn't see anything different, then it would imply I knew of them somehow. Mitsuko was giving me a wide-eyed look, seemingly picking up on my almost slip-up.

'I don't see anything that even hints romance.' Mitsuko said, covering up my mistake. I flashed her a look of gratitude.

'You two haven't been here long so you couldn't tell.' Honey replied, not noticing anything.

'A week.' Mori added.

'Haru-chan and Tama-chan are going a bit slow, to be honest.' Honey said, giving us an embarrassed smile for the said pair's behalf. I turned to Mitsuko to say something, but I found she had gone back to staring at the pair.

'Mitsu-chan, whatchu looking at?' I asked. Mitsuko turned her face towards me and gave me a grin.

'I've got an idea.' She simply said. Well, I'm not a big fan of match maker, dubbing myself not good at it, but I did want to see those two together, even if I was a minute Hikaru Haruhi fan. But the grin that Mitsuko gave told me she was a big fan of TamaHaru, and a big fan of matchmaking. She leaned in and whispered her idea to me. My eyes widened.

'Oh no...Do we have to?' Mitsuko's grin told me it was a yes.

We got to the summer home not far from the beach. It was exactly like the anime, but I still couldn't help staring in wonder. Mitsuko was the same as me, but she was so busy looking around, she walked into a pillar. Mitsuko rubbed the bump and quickly looked around; I guessed checking that Kyoya wasn't around to take a dig at her blunder. We had something between dinner and lunch. It was the most luxurious meal I have ever eaten. I ate so much that I was sure after this I could go to bed without dinner and not be hungry. The twins and Mitsuko challenged each other to an eating match and Honey watched as the referee. Much to the twins' chagrin, Mitsuko won by a landside. Mitsuko promptly ignored the scrutinizing gaze Kyoya was giving her. Will those two ever reconcile, even a bit? I'll keep dreaming.

'Could everyone please go to the big room with the fire place and sit in a circle. I don't care if you sit on the floor, or in a chair. JUST SIT!' Sweat-dropping a little, everyone obeyed, even Kyoya. Not having his laptop, he took a book to read instead. After everyone was seated, Mitsuko dropped the bombshell on them. 'We are going to play truth or dare!' I don't think she got the result she wanted. Everyone just stared at her, even Haruhi. The smile Mitsuko had on her face faltered a bit. 'I understand the guys, but Haruhi, you too?'

'I didn't really play any games like that when I was a kid. I heard of it though.' Haruhi replied, a bit sheepishly.

'I have to admit, this is the first time I'm playing it too...' I admitted. Mitsuko stared at all of us as if we were hopeless. Well...we are.

'Is this a commoner's game? I would love to hear of it!' Tamaki cried, breaking the awkward silence. Mitsuko cleared her throat.

'Truth or dare is a game where, as the name says, you choose some and give them a truth or dare. Here, me and Saki-chan will start.' She turned to me. 'Truth or dare?' She asked. Mitsu-chan, why didn't give me a warning before hand. I don't know!

'T-Truth?' I stammered.

'This is only an example, so I'll go easy on you. What is your worsest fear?' I breathed a sigh of relief.

'Insects, I guess.' Mitsuko nodded then looked at me expectantly. Oh, the other half of the demonstration.

'Mitsuko. Truth or dare?'

'Dare.' She replied. Um...I guess I'll give her something simple too.

'Say the alphabet backwards?' I offered. Mitsuko stood up and sang the alphabet backwards. She stumbled on a few letters every now and then which caused the twins to giggle at her for a bit. After she finished she did a fancy bow, not looking the slightest bit embarrassed. I guess she played this often.

'There. It's as simple as that. So, who wants to be next? Hikaru!'

'Dare.' He said boldly, as if he was going to do something dangerous.

'Sit away from your twin.' Mitsuko said. The twins immediately went into brotherly love mode, and the atmosphere around them looked all sparkly.

'Kaoru! Cruel fate has told us to be separated for a while. I don't know how long I can go without you!' Hikaru cried, clasping his hands with Kaoru's.

'Hikaru!' Kaoru cried, looking teary eyed. 'I don't know how long I can go without you either! But I will wait until I can be with you again, my beloved brother!' I had to bit the inside of my cheeks to stop myself from screaming.

'Hurry up and move already.' Haruhi and Mitsuko said flatly. I guess they don't have a twincest bone like I do. Hikaru stood up and swapped seats with Honey. Mitsuko looked at me with a slight smirk.

'You enjoyed that little show, didn't you?' She asked me. I merely flushed and look down. But I gave the slightest of nods that could only be seen by someone who is sitting next to me, like Mitsuko for example. She turned to face Hikaru. 'Now, you choose someone to be next.'

'Kaoru.' Hikaru said instantly. Well, I'm not surprised.

'Truth.'

'Do you like trying on the outfits we design?' Kaoru did a slight blush.

'N-No…'

'Liar. I see the way you stare at the outfits we design.' Kaoru flushed a little darker. I leaned over to him.

'Hmmm….so you like to wear the outfits you design, huh? Does that include all the suits, and swimmers and dresses…'

'Awww, stop teasing him Saki-chan.' Mitsuko said, though she was smiling as well. I backed off and leaned back into my chair.

'Ok, I'll back off. Next!'

'Mitsuko.' Kaoru said.

'Dare.' Mitsuko instantly replied.

'Again?' Kyoya spoke up from his book, yet not looking up.

'I don't do truths.' Mitsuko replied, coolly. 'Hit me with whatever you got!' The twins looked at each other for a moment, did a nod, then Kaoru turned to Mitsuko with the evil twin smirk.

'Give Kyoya a kiss.' Mitsuko stumbled as if she was going to faint. And she nearly did. When she recovered, she looked pale and sick.

'Are you serious?'

'Serious as the sky is blue.' I slapped a hand over my mouth to stop myself from giggling. Her face was priceless. But Mitsuko could tell and she glared at me.

'It ain't funny!'

'If your so against it, don't do it.' Kyoya said. He was now looking up from his book and glaring at the twins. He didn't want to do it either. I stifled another giggle.

'I never turn down a dare…' Mitsuko mumbled in a strained voice.

'It doesn't have to be on the mouth if that's what you're thinking.' Kaoru added. 'The cheek will do.' Mitsuko looked a little bit relieved, but she still visibly didn't want to do it. She walked slowly over to Kyoya, leaned down and gave him the briefest peck on the cheek. She quickly returned to her seat, furiously wiping her mouth and clutching her throat.

'I've been poisoned. The prince of darkness's darkness is consuming me! Pretty soon I'll become a money sucking leech like him!' She cried, pretending to choke. Kyoya didn't say anything. He just wiped his cheek. I turned back to Mitsuko. Honey seemed to think she really was choking and was patting her on the back. Sweet, almost gullible Honey. After Mitsuko "recovered", she choose her next…victim for lack of better word.

'Kyoya.' She said. I blinked. Ok, rewind….Did she just say Kyoya? Said person looked up and stared at Mitsuko for a bit.

'…Dare.' He replied. Surprising. I thought he was a truth kind of person. Mitsuko did an evil twin smirk as well. I guess she was finally able to mess with him now.

'Go and put on a maid's outfit designed by the twins.' Her words resulted in a tense silence. Kyoya closed his book with a gentle thump and set it down on the table next to him. For some reason it sounded like a death sentence. He stood up and looked at everyone. It didn't seem like he was going to protest. But if looks could kill… The twins stood up and warily lead Kyoya out of the room. After the door clicked shut, the tension seemed to be too much for Tamaki. He starts sweating buckets and running his hand repeatedly through his hair.

'Why did you do that for? Kyoya looked really angry. And an angry Kyoya is never a good thing!' I thought an angry Honey was never a good thing, but I didn't say anything because I wasn't meant to know that.

'Why not?' Mitsuko retorted. 'His ego needs to be beaten down before it grows too big. What he needs is a bit of humiliation.'

'This is a bit?' Haruhi piped up. Mitsuko ignored the question.

'Kyoya has been livelier ever since you girls came though.' Tamaki said to himself.

'It is a bit weird. Kyo-chan wouldn't do anything for most people, but you two have been here for a week and he's been livelier lately.' Honey added. Before either of us could respond, there was a soft knock on the door. A twin popped his head in.

'It took a miracle to do it, but we got him to wear one.' The voice told me it was Hikaru. Mitsuko rubbed her hands together.

'Great! Send him in.' The door opened wider and Kyoya walked in. The sight made my jaw drop. Kyoya stood in a sleeveless black and white maid's outfit that only reaches his knees. Frills were sewn on the edge of the skirt and the puffed-up shoulder. He wore a lacy white apron around his waist, a matching white bonnet, fishnet fingerless gloves and the twins somehow even got him to wear fishnet stockings that French people usually wear and black high heels. He was even forced to hold onto a feather duster. Mitsuko began laughing so hard that she fell off her chair.

'You…look…priceless!' She managed to say between laughs. The twins stood by his side awkwardly, although I think they were proud of their handiwork. Tamaki was still sweating buckets and getting pale with fear and Honey made a noise of amazement. Mori stood silently and didn't say anything. Even Haruhi cracked a smile. After Mitsuko recovered, she also added that Kyoya had to wear the outfit for at least ten minutes. He again gave her the deathly glare before sitting down and turning his back on us.

'Um…Kyoya-senpai. It's your turn.' Haruhi piped up. Brave Haruhi. Able to talk to the devil in his worst mood. Kyoya didn't reply, and it seemed like there was a thunder cloud above his head.

'Um, I'll take his turn if Kyoya doesn't want to.' I said quickly. Kyoya took a quick glance at me, but turned back without a word or a gesture of thanks. I gave a slight huff and turned to Honey.

'Truth!' Honey smiled. What could I ask Honey?

'How tall are you?'

'Saki-chan! How could you ask that?' Mitsuko cried, whacking me on the back of my head.

'Ow! I was curious! And it's truth after all.'

'145cm.' Honey said. We both stared at him.

'…How tall?' Mitsuko asked.

'145cm.' Honey repeated. I glanced at Mitsuko and I could tell that we were thinking the same thing: _too short!_

'B-b-being short adds to you cute charm, so it's nothing to be ashamed of.' Mitsuko stammered. Honey merely cocked his head like a confused puppy.

'Anyway, it's your turn Honey.' I said quickly before he realises that we thought he was embarrassed by his height.

'Takashi.'

'…Truth.' Came the monotone reply

'How tall are _you_?' I swept my eyes over Mori and came to a realisation. Mori was _really tall_. I imagined I barely reach his shoulder.

'…188cm' NO WAY! I turned away from the others for a bit, feeling like a tiny insect when compared to Mori. I need to drink more milk.

'Satsuki.' Who, me?

'Truth.' Opps…I was meant to say dare. Hope I don't appear like a scaredy cat.

'What happened when you and Kyoya ran off?' Oh god. Anything but that. Mitsuko stared at me curiously along with the others. Only Kyoya didn't seem to react.

'I…'What do I say? 'I nearly got killed by a rabid Kyoya so I knocked him over and ran back.' This wasn't entirely a lie. I did make him fall over and walked off before he could exact his revenge. I left out the part how he fell on top of me and how embarrassed I am about it that I still can't look at him in the eye. Everyone seemed satisfied with this, though Tamaki began to give the still peeved Kyoya a lecture about being nice to girls. Mitsuko still didn't seem to believe me, but she let it slide for now. Now since that is out of the way…

'Tamaki.'

'Dare. It is my turn to show off my skills.' Tamaki said with a dramatic flair. Oh god, what can I do to this guy…I felt a nudge and I saw Mitsuko give me a smile. Oh yeah. We began to play this game to see if we can invoke any romantic feelings from the pair. I almost forgot. It just seemed like we were having so much fun…sort of.

'Do the waltz with Haruhi.' Tamaki blushed a bit and Haruhi gave me a surprised look. I hope I did the right thing. There was a CD player in the room and a small stack of CDs. Mitsuko went over to the CD player, chose a song and played it. A calming, swaying melody floated around the room. Tamaki recovered from his blush and stood up. He turned to Haruhi, bowed down and offered his hand.

'May I have this dance?' He said. God, what a gentleman. Haruhi stood up and gingerly took his hand. In the middle of the room, they did a slow, swaying waltz. They looked to cute together. However, I noticed Hikaru had clenched his hands, and Kaoru was staring worriedly at brother. Ah, Haruhi did have more than one admirer, didn't she? I glanced at Kyoya. It was hinted that he was a candidate too. But he seemed as immovable as ever. For some reason, I felt relieved, which I quickly brushed off. The dance ended, and I caught the pair sharing a smile, as if they were the only two in the room. I guess it was success. Mitsuko had a triumphant smile as well. The plan was working. Unfortunately, we had to make them return to Earth.

'Lovebirds. We're still here.' Mitsuko said. The two sprang apart and turned beetroot red. They staggered to their seats and sat down. Maybe we got somewhere.

'Tamaki, pick someone.' I said. He looked up, seemingly still in a daze.

'What?' He said dreamily. Then his attention went to full focus and went a deeper shade of red if possible. 'O-oh! Right, right. Um...' His eyes landed on the person next to him. 'Haruhi!' Said person who was also in a daze, jumped when she heard her name being called.

'Dare!' She called from shock, then bit her lip in frustration at herself. Tamaki thought about it for a bit. After a few more minutes, all of us began to get impatient.

'Hurry up and think of a dare!' Mitsuko cried. She looked like she was going to pull her hair out. Tamaki put on the sad puppy face.

'B-B-But! I can't force Haruhi to do something she doesn't want to do!' He cried. Mitsuko let out a groan of frustration.

'Fine, I'll take your turn and give Haruhi a dare.' She looked around the room, then her eyes landed on Hikaru. She glanced from Hikaru, to Tamaki, then back to Hikaru again. A sly smile graced her lips. 'Haruhi, give Hikaru a kiss.' The trio reacted the same way Mitsuko did when she had to kiss Kyoya. They stumbled back as if they had been punched in the face, and when they recovered, they either looked pale or just plain sick. When they recovered, they all began firing protests at once.

'Haruhi can't-'

'I have to-'

'Why did you-'

'JUST SUCK IT UP AND DO IT!' Mitsuko had a face that resembled that of Haruhi's when she found out her pencil had been sold, just with more fire. The trio shut up instantly. Tamaki turned away muttering something, Hikaru was now blushing and looking at Haruhi from under his eyelashes and Haruhi was slowly standing up and walking towards Hikaru as if she was walking into a lion's den. Everyone watched them anxiously, even Kyoya, though the thunder cloud was still visible over his head. Haruhi stood in front of the older twin and slowly leaned down. Hikaru tilted his head a little, offering her his cheek. Haruhi froze an inch away from Hikaru's face, but then took a deep breath and placed the smallest of kisses on Hikaru's cheek. Hikaru suddenly looked dizzy and Haruhi just looked a little disgruntled. I took a quick glance at Tamaki. He wasn't looking at them, but his fist was clenched. A symptom of jealousy. More or less a good sign. Even thought we were making progress with the pair in recognising their feelings, the atmosphere was suddenly anxious. I don't think the game is gonna get anywhere else tonight.

'Well then,' I said, breaking the silence. All eyes turned to me. 'Maybe we should stop the game here. I'm getting kinda tired.' Everyone gave me the 'Are-you-kidding-me-after-all-this?' look, but Mitsuko seemed to have gotten the message and stood up, giving an exaggerated stretch.

'Yep. Truth or Dare really gets at you.'

'All you did was dare.' Kaoru pointed out.

'Not the point. Well, could someone escort us to our room?'

'We will!' Honey said. Mori nodded. And just like that, the atmosphere melted, and everyone stood up and began saying their goodnights, except Kyoya who fled the room to change. The two seniors led us to our room. Honey stopped in front of us. 'That was a fun game, wasn't it, Takashi?'

'Ah.' He replied, opening the door.

'Thanks to you, I think Haru-chan and Tama-chan are thinking twice about their feelings.'

'It was Mitsuko's idea.' I said. Mitsuko smiled proudly.

'But it'll take more than that to get them together.' Honey added. Me and Mitsuko sighed. He's right.

'We'll think of a new strategy.' Mitsuko said. She says it as if we were going to war. 'The TamaHaru project!' She even gave it a name. Honey smiled and I think even Mori gave a small one.

'Thank you. Good night!'

'Good night.' With that, the pair left, leaving us by ourselves. Then Mitsuko spun on me like a whip.

'OK, what's with you and Kyoya?'

'We were talking about Haruhi and Tamaki a second ago and now you want to talk about Kyoya and me?'

'Oh no. you're not getting out of it this time. You're excuse on collecting shells won't work here.'

'Nothing is happening between Kyoya and me. Remember, he's a money sucking leech. Besides, Haruhi and Tamaki are the important ones here. Remember? The TamaHaru project?' Mitsuko sighed and sat down on the bed.

'Fine, but just 'cause you're right.' Phew, that was close.

* * *

SRG-Yay! Long chappie!

*Crickets sing*

SRG-…Oh, Uber Cute Chibi left to gargle some mouth wash. Something about being infected and darkness….

UCC-*spitting heard in the bathroom*Some Random Gal. Get me some mints!

SRG-*sigh*I'll get it. Hmm? *finds a camera* UCC, what's this camera for?

UCC-….stuff! My mints?

SRG-Have to wrap this short. Please review you all!

UCC-I need those mints before I become the PRINCESS of darkness!


End file.
